


All's Well That Ends Well

by spacegypsy1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegypsy1/pseuds/spacegypsy1
Summary: Daniel considers taking action when Vala's latest 'boyfriend' wants to marry her. Then he's put to the test when they are stranded off world.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

“There are two kinds of sparks, the one that goes off without a hitch like a match, but it burns quickly. The other is the kind that needs time, but when the flame strikes... it's eternal, don't forget that.”~ Timothy Oliveira

 

Daniel’s office was completely out of control. Down time had him working on six or seven projects at once. There were artifacts, journals, books, scrolls and an assortment of odds and ends spread out across his desk, his counters, and overflowing onto the floor.

Things had gotten totally out of hand when Vala had been called off-world with SG-14 to help with some old Goa’uld translations. 

Taking his glasses off, he sighed with frustration, rubbing his face with his hands. He needed her here. No one on his staff had the same expertise she'd acquired over the years working with him. There was no way he would admit he missed her for any other reason. No way.

“Daniel?”

Looking up he smiled at Lt. Harry Evans. “Hey.”

“She’s not here?”

“Nope, PD5-982. With SG-14. She asked me to tell you when you got back from P2R-435. I thought you weren’t due back for a few days.”

“We had to come in this morning. Some kind of magnetic storm.” Harry shrugged and moved into the room, coming to stop beside Daniel’s desk without speaking again. 

“Harry? Did you need something else?”

“Yeah. If you don’t mind?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

Harry dug into his pockets, “I got something for Vala and I wanted to get your opinion, seeing as you are her best friend.”

Daniel nodded.

“I couldn’t decide, so I figured you’d know.” He placed three ring boxes on Daniel’s desk.

Staring at them, Daniel’s heart began to beat faster. He took a deep breath, thinking, okay, so he got her something. Probably some cute butterfly ring. Or maybe earrings. He looked away, as if to turn off his computer, eyes wide and heart in his throat. Crap.

Harry stood waiting until Daniel finally turned to see the man indicate the boxes to open.

Reluctantly, Daniel opened the first box. “Holy buckets! Is it real?”

“Oh yeah. They’re all real. But I didn’t have a clue as to which one she might want.”

“What…what…what are they?”

Laughing nervously, Harry answered. “Engagement rings.”

“You’ve only been seeing her for two months!”

“I know. But she’s just so perfect.”

“Holy…buckets.” Opening the second box, Daniel blinked, fighting down the strange and distressing feeling that flooded through him. “They’re huge, must have cost a fortune.” He peeked at the last one, disheartened.

Harry shuffled his feet. “My grandmother left me a trust fund, so I went to see the trustee and after explaining what I needed, she approved the money.”

“Shit.”

“What, you don’t think she’ll like any of them?”

She’ll like them alright. “No. Really, anyone of them.” Ah crap, she’ll love them.

Daniel was flipping out on the inside. Surely, this wasn’t happening.

Harry picked up the boxes. “Well, I guess I’ll have to wait until she gets back. Hey, thanks.” Standing over Daniel, Harry didn’t make another move. Only stood and waited.

“You’ve only been dating two months.” Daniel repeated, incredulous. You can’t marry Vala! What if I want to take her out? You can’t marry Vala.

“I don’t want to waste time. What if someone comes along she’d rather be with? What then? I’d lose her to some Bozo.”

“Right. Well. Ah. Sure.” Daniel stood facing the lieutenant. “Good luck.”

“Thanks, Daniel. I hope you’ll put in a good word for me.”

Forcing a grin, Daniel nodded as Harry turned and left. Bozo. Could that be me he’s talking about? Would she rather be with me? It’s what she’s been trying to tell me for years…or not. Just teasing? 

Sinking back into his chair, Daniel stared at the empty doorway, mouth open and looking as if he’d just seen something horrific. “Oh shit!” 

 

~0i0~

He found Sam in her garage, tinkering with yet another motorcycle.

“Daniel!” Sam dropped her wrench and stood, wiping her hands on a towel. “What are you doing here? Trouble?”

“You could say that.” He quirked his brow, frowning.

Continuing to wipe the grease off her hands, Sam approached her friend. “What is it?” Sam walked towards the house, Daniel right beside her.

Once inside, Daniel felt a little juvenile running to Sam. Maybe he’d overreacted. It’s Vala. Vala Mal Doran. Not…not someone who’s stable. Practical. Logical. Why did he care if she married Harry? “I just don’t think he’s right for her.” He said aloud.

Daniel followed Sam into her kitchen. “Who’s not right for who?” She opened the cabinet and pulled down two wine glasses.

“Whom. Harry.”

Nodding, Sam opened the refrigerator. “Right, thanks ‘Jack’. So? Vala?”

“Right. Sorry about the whom.”

Shrugging, Sam opened a bottle of chilled wine and poured herself a glass, quirked her brows in his direction and received a nod. “Now, what’s this all about?” With her wine glass in hand she pointed towards the counter stools.

Sitting, Daniel removed his glasses, pinched the bridge of his nose, placed the glasses back on, and downed the glass of wine in one long gulp. “That guy. The one Vala's been dating. He’s bought her an engagement ring.”

“Holy Hannah! They haven’t been dating that long. And they haven’t even slept together!”

“What? Vala?”

“Oops. That slipped out. Sorry. Girl confidential.”

“Vala?”

“Daniel!”

“Okay. Okay. I’m just a bit surprised is all. She’s always trying to get into my…”

“That’s it. You. She’s only interested in you.”

“She’s dating him!”

Refilling their wine glasses, Sam grinned. “And that would be why?”

“To make me nuts?” He mumbled, low, eyes cast down.

“Look, I can’t help you. No one can. You’ve fought all these years to deny your attraction to her. You’ve made excuse after excuse for her behavior. You’re determined to see her as a tease without an emotional bone in her body. You’ve tagged her as…”

“I get it!” Snatching up the wine bottle he filled his glass.

“Did you think she’d just wait around until you decided to accept her as a real possibility for you?”

He wouldn’t meet her eyes. “She can’t marry him!”

“Yes, she can. And she just might. I think she’s realized you’re never going to be more than a friend to her.”

He remained quiet, staring into the wine glass.

“It’s not too late.” Sam laid a hand on Daniel’s shoulder. Eyes lifting to hers, his brow furrowed. “What do I do?”

“How do you really feel about her?”

Head dropping, Daniel groaned.

“That bad, huh? You’re both as fragile as a broken china dish taped together with scotch tape. This won’t be easy.” 

~0i0~

As the kawoosh settled, Daniel stared at Vala from the control room until she looked up, smiled and waved her blurry hand wave. He smiled back with a raised hand and took off down the stairs. 

“Hello, Darling. Miss me?” Her arm wound through his.

“Yeah. I did.” Hands in his pockets he walked her towards the infirmary.

“You did?” Surprised, she scrunched her face up. “Really?”

“Um hmm. How’d it go?”

Before she could answer him she spotted Harry in the corridor, coming their way. “Harry! You’re safe and sound, I see. Miss me?”

Daniel’s heart sank and Harry wound his arm through her other arm. 

“My two favorite men. Well, except for Cameron and Muscles.” Laughing, Vala walked the hall arm and arm with Daniel and Harry. 

Turning a corner, Cam spotted the trio and grinned. “Hey, Princess, when you’re through with your post exam and briefing, we’ve got a mission briefing scheduled. So don’t chatter too much. Daniel? Can we go over a few things?”

“Ah, yeah. Sure.” Daniel felt Vala remove her arm and he took a quick glance in her direction. Her face was turned up to Harry's.

~0i0~

At the conference table, Sam’s gaze kept going from Daniel to Vala. Daniel had his eyes on the table, Vala’s on him, Teal’c’s curious on Sam, and Cam looked from one to the other, wondering what all the tension was about.

“Okay, guys, here’s the story. Me and Teal’c are scheduled to relieve SG-3 at the Jaffa conference. They're mighty skittish and Landry feels like Teal’c’s presence would be a big help.

Sam's taking off to take part in testing one of the ships being upgraded.

“SG-12 has requested Daniel at the new Unas dig site. SG-19 is needin’ some help with identifying a stash of old Goa'uld treasures. So here’s the plan. The Odyssey is taking a month long reconnaissance into the Ori galaxy to check things out, see how it's going. A Tel'tac will be loaded on the ship. When they get close enough to the Unas site, Vala’s gonna fly the Tel'tac with Daniel and drop him off there. Then she’ll take a hard right turn and join SG-19.”

Screwing his face up with confusion, Daniel asked, “Why aren't we using the Stargate?”

“Both teams were shuttled in. The Unas site’s Gate is down. And we don’t have time to send in a team to repair it right now. The Goa’uld site’s Gate is missing. They Ringed in. The Odyssey is on a tight schedule. And Vala, take care of that Tel'tac, we don't have many left. Any questions?

Vala raised her hand, the spoke, “I can get us a few more if you'd just...”

“Next question?” Mitchell interrupted.

No one spoke.

“Fine. Vala you and Daniel leave at 0400.”

“In the morning? But Cameron, I have…”

“Cancel it. You both need to be ready, on the Odyssey, and settled in about eight hours. Sam's ready to leave. And me and the big guy are off through the Stargate at 0900. That’s it. Dismissed.”

Everyone but Daniel and Vala stood and left. When Vala lifted her gaze to him, expecting to find him scowling, she found instead a simple smile. In response she smiled back and stood. “Well, Daniel, you better get busy packing all your books and journals and things.”

“And you should get busy packing your brush and curlers and doodads.”

“Yes.” Vala ran her tongue around the inside of her mouth and rolled her eyes. “Dinner?”

“Sure.”

~0i0~

The commissary was nearly empty when they sat to eat. 

“I need to talk to you.” They both said at once.

“Go ahead.” Again, they spoke at the same time.

Daniel pointed to Vala. “You go first.”

“I need to talk to you about… about.” Vala studied her vegetables, making separate piles. “I need to roll my hair. I don’t have much time.” She started shoveling food into her mouth, speaking unclearly around the mouthful. “And what do you need to talk about, Daniel?”

“Ah, nothing, really. Just how you’re doing? How’s it going? That sort of thing.” 

“Oh, I’m wonderful. Things are well. I’m happy. Here at SGC. Things are going fine. But…”

“What?”

“Nothing. I’m really not hungry, Daniel. And I need my beauty sleep. Maybe we can talk tomorrow?”

“Yeah, sure. I need to pack. You know, books and things.”

“Yes, and I need to pack my hairdryer. I added an adapter to the Tel'tac.” She smiled. “So we can talk tomorrow?”

Hesitating a moment, Daniel watched her. “Ah, sure. Tomorrow. Get some sleep.”

“You too.” She stood, turned, and was stopped when his hand grasped her wrist.

“Vala.” Simple enough, but his voice held such strong and compelling meaning.

She glanced back, a happy grin just for him. “Hmm?”

“Nothing.”

“Good night, then, darling.”

“Nite.” For the first time the endearment sounded real. As though she meant it in some special way. Darling. His gaze followed her as she left, then dropped to the food in front of him. His grin grew exponentially as he stared unseeing at the half eaten burger on his plate.

~0i0~

At 2300 hours Daniel was still wide awake. The way she called him darling, her tone, her look, all played over and over in his mind. It had been like a caress. Weighty, and almost loving. 

Throwing his covers off, Daniel sat up on the side of the bed. Had he read something in her voice that wasn’t there? Just another ordinary ‘darling’, like her earlier ‘miss me?’ Was she calling Harry Evans darling? 

That thought made his stomach lurch, and with a groan he flopped backwards across the bed wondering what the hell was wrong with him? This was Vala. Why did Harry’s impending proposal worry him?

“Because, you fool, you’re falling in love with her. With Vala.” Daniel mumbled out loud, closing his eyes and shaking his head against the rumpled covers. This is worse than I thought. “I’m in love with Vala. Holy shit!”

~0i0~

Head full of extra large rollers, Vala sat up against the headboard, chewing her bottom lip. She was overreacting as usual. Thinking Daniel had seemed more thoughtful and attentive. That she saw something in his eyes she’d never witnessed before. “Blah! Not likely!” 

I have GOT to get over him! But how? How does one get over loving someone like Daniel? The more she was around him the worse it got. Each year. Every month. Each week. Every day! Worse and worse. 

And tonight when she’d left him in the commissary there seem to be something different in his voice. Those gorgeous blue eyes seemed more intense. 

She was a hopeless dreamer. Daniel, the consummate nice guy, that’s all it could be. Vala picked up her cell phone from beside her and searched for Sam’s number. Then shut it off, realizing the time. No one to talk to. No one else would be awake. Except maybe him. There would be no talking to him about her predicament. 

It’s not like she could tell Daniel that she suspected Harry was going to ask for her hand in marriage…and why did they call it that? One does not marry another’s hand! How could she tell her closest friend that it was him she had strong feelings for – very strong feelings.

No sleep tonight. Vala scrambled from her bed and pulled the rollers out, dressed, checked her pack, tossing the hairdryer in, and putting the giraffe far in the bottom, picked up her vest and headed out the door. She was hungry.

~0i0~

Daniel, overwhelmed by the turn of his thoughts, slid from the bed and sat on the floor. He sighed loudly into the darkness of his room, head resting back against the mattress. Like a movie on fast forward, he thought back over the years from the instant she’d taken that helmet off so long ago.

Completely relaxed, eyes open to shadows around him, he smiled. He’d always been attracted to her. Well, maybe not always, but for most of the time. There would be no sleeping tonight and he knew he couldn’t just sit there and reminisce. 

Tired, but unable to sleep, he pulled himself up, dressed, grabbed his vest and pack, and headed out the door. Coffee. Coffee and pie. That’s what he needed.

~0i0~ TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

“I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best.”  
~Marilyn Monroe

~0i0~

Vala stopped in her tracks when she walked into the mess hall. "Oh. Hello." 

Head snapping up, Daniel stared confused by her sudden appearance. He looked away, then back again. "Hey. Ah. Want some Coffee?"

Vala shrugged.

"Have a seat. I'll get the coffee. We have a while before we leave." Daniel stood and Vala sat.

When he returned Vala sat there ram-rod straight, hands in her lap, and face as blank as Teal'c's most stoic expression. 

Sighing, Daniel looked across the table watching her a moment. "Wanna talk about it?"

She blinked, "What?"

"What's bothering you."

"Oh, that. I couldn't sleep. What's bothering you?" Cocking her head to the side she plastered a false smile on her lips.

"Me? Nothing. I... er... couldn't sleep." Daniel picked up his coffee and sipped it, eyes cast down.

"Well, then we're both okay." Vala said opening the small creamer and dumping the contents into her cup. "And, we have an adventure ahead of us. And we can get some sleep on the way."

A long silence followed as they drank their coffee intermittently lifting their gaze to each other, before immediately looking away.

Finally, cup empty, Daniel cleared his throat. "How's Harry?"

"Who? Oh, him. Pfft. Okay, I guess. He's a little smothering. I had a bit of a talk with him, didn't go well, he only hears things he wants to hear. And, I think that... well... oh never mind." All of a sudden she stood. "I forgot something. I'll see you when we leave."

A little smothering, eh? Daniel thought, grinning. Maybe this adventure was going to go much better then he thought. They'd have almost twenty four hours alone before they reached the Unas site. Maybe we could talk. Maybe I could talk. I need to talk to her. 

~0i0~

The only talking, once they left the ship in the Tel'tac, was Vala showing him the settings she'd coded in, reminding him how to read the nav station. To which he rolled his eyes, exasperated. Then she walked off without a word.

His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. Daniel turned from the console staring speechless at her retreating form. She retrieved a blanket and a pillow from storage, laid down on the long bench, pulled the covers over her head and grew quiet.

She slept a good three hours while Daniel drummed his fingers against the boards, turned intermittently in her direction, rolled his eyes often, return to stare out the view screen. His mind went down many roads in those hours, finally coming to focus. What did he think would happen? That she'd settle down and open up to him? That she would show some sign of the changes he was feeling? Had he showed some sign? Damn it, no.

Great. Just great. "VALA!" He called, loud and irritated.

She shot up, obviously startled. "What happened?"

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"Ah, er, about, about this Harry thing."

"There is no Harry thing. Besides, why do you care!?"

"Because."

"Oh. Well, that makes sense. Thank you so much for waking me up from a particularly delightful dream to interfere in my life! Daniel you are not my big brother!"

"Nor do I want to be your big brother!" He stood and started towards her.

Vala raised a brow and pointed emphatically toward the console. "You need to keep an eye on that."

"Why?"

"Why?" Fluffing her hair, Vala asked in a tone of disbelief.

"Yes. You locked the coordinates in. It's on auto. Why do I need to keep an eye on it? I, well, I'd rather keep an eye on you."

Throwing the covers aside, Vala scrunched her brows in reaction to his statement and sat up thinking she misunderstood. "Daniel, darling. There is nothing going to happen to me while I'm over here, sleeping. You're worse than Mitchell. I didn't get any sleep last night. I have another eight or so hours after I drop you off. Flying alone. I need to sleep."

"You've been sleeping. What kept you up all night? What's going on?"

Twisting, she flopped back on the bed, covered her face with her hands and groaned. "It's called amnesia. Oh posh! That's not right." Removing her hands from her face she raised them straight up towards the ceiling in frustration. "It's called insomnia. Common malady. Especially when one has issues."

He'd come to stand by her, hands in his pockets. Determined to not back down now. He had to know. "Do you love him?"

She jumped up so fast he had to take a step back to make room for her to land on her feet, inches from him. "Harry? No. And I was awake all night because I think he's gotten the wrong idea. No matter how many times I try to make him understand. He won't listen! I actually think he's, well, serious, and that he might, actually, be going to ask me... to... to...."

"He's going to ask you to marry him." He stated as fact.

"How do you know that?"

"Because he came to me to pick out which engagement ring I thought you might like."

"Oh? Did you?" Her eyes softened and she smiled.

"Did I what?"

"Pick out one."

"Nooo," He stretched the word out with incredulity before scowling and then clearing his throat. "I was a bit taken aback by the whole thing. They all looked like something you'd like." 

Placing a hand on his cheek, Vala whispered. "Expensive?" 

"Very."

Vala sat, scooted her feet back under the covers, plopped down, and pulled the covers over her head, mumbling, "That's nice. Now go away, so I can sleep."

"Vala." he pleaded.

One hand come from under the covers and she pointed towards the pilot seat.

“Fine!” He said and headed to the cockpit, mumbling under his breath.

“What? What was that?” She called from under the covers.

“Noth...” Daniel was knocked off his feet when the ship spun sideways following a loud thud.

Vala was tossed to the floor producing a thump and a groan. Her eyes scanned the front screen. She shot upwards and ran for the controls. 

The ship spun again sending her careening into Daniel and they both slammed into the bulkhead.

He let out a yelp, shoved Vala aside and crawled towards the pilot seat, calling back, “You okay?”

Vala, also on her hands and knees now, scrambled past him and pulled herself into the seat. “I think so.” She answered, fingers dancing over the controls, desperately trying to get control of the ship. “Uh oh.” 

Daniel gained the seat opposite her and hit one of the emergency beacon switches to send it out with their coordinates. “Uh oh, what?”

“Meteor. Tail. We've tumbled right in it. And heading for that.” Vala pointed out the view screen where a planet appeared and seemed to be hurtling towards them, or they, actually, towards it. They exchanged worried looks for a few seconds then, with coordination long honed from years working together, they fought together to gain control of the spinning ship as it was tugged along by the meteor's powerful debris.

It took a good five minutes before the ship settled.

“Daniel, hold us steady don't move up, down, or anywhere. Just keep this speed. I'm going to see if I can get the main power back on, see what our situation is, get some better control and some nav. And, darling. You better hook up that fancy shoulder belt Jack insisted on adding to every SGC ship. Just in case.” She rolled out of her seat and headed towards the bank of panels.

After a good ten minutes, Daniel yelled out, “Damn, I can barely hold it steady! Hurry up or we're going to be part of the rocks that hit that planet. Great, just great!”

“Oh, pooh! We'll be fine. I have a plan. Plan A, Plan B and I'm working on a Plan C. I've got the power up. Nav is a bit wobbly, but we have it when it's in and not when it goes out. Controls are, well, controllable.” She slipped back into the pilot seat and patted Daniel's shoulder. ”I'm going to try to match the speed of the flow, and go with it. Not a good idea to try to break free.” 

“It's headed for the planet, as in ground, crash, boom, death!”

“Well, Daniel, if we break out now, we'll get slammed with the dust and big rocks. Big rocks. Big, big rocks. I think I can ride the pull it has on us and then shoot down just a notch once we're close enough to skip out, you know low but not actually... ground, crash, boom and then land. Or if not land, sort of crash just a little, hopefully without the boom, ground, death.”

“Shit!” Daniel shook his head, puffed out a disgruntled breath and stared aghast at Vala.

“Have faith, darling.”

“Okay. Right. I trust you.”

“Daniel?”

“Hmm?”

“I, ahm, well, didn't sleep with Harry. Not that you care. I don't really like him, much.”

“I care, Vala. Right now, though, I think we need to focus on that large green ball we're rushing towards.”

“I care too, Daniel. For you, I mean, that.... So. Well. It's strange, that we could never say that until....”

“Death do us Part?”

~0i0~

The landing wasn't so bad, it was the two mile skid across rocky ground, littered with large trees that produced the bad parts – like trees snapping and rolling over them, noises that sounded like the ship was being peeled apart, all accompanied by screams, yells, curses, moans and groans.

The Tel'tac came to a sudden and jarring halt at the foot of a towering mountain, just in front of a stand of trees, halfway between a large clear lake and a narrow gorge. The meteor shower was left behind. 

“Ah.” Vala relaxed. “Told you we needed those supper doodle safety belts.”

“Super Duper.”

“That too.” Vala undid her belt and stood. “I didn't see any towns, cities, villages. Did you?”

Daniel looked cock-eyed at her. “You had your eyes closed the whole time!”

“I peeked. Every once in a while. You?”

Dropping his head he sighed. “I had a few reactive eye closings. Mostly watched in horror. Saw not a sign of civilization, though.” Undoing the seat belt Daniel turned sideways in his seat and looked up at her. “How far did we travel after I sent the beacon?”

She laughed, “Hmm, way far, way across, and since the Nav station was down along the way, I have no idea where we are. I'll start checking all the supplies. Of which we have a room full since we were bringing things to both sites. We should be fine for quite a while. Which of course it will take most of – if not all of 'quite a while' to be located. I set the emergency beacon on. So if they get close, well, here we are.”

Nodding, Daniel stood. “Do we have a cloak?”

Shrugging, she cocked her head, looking confused. “I'm not sure. Why?”

“Because IF there is any civilization here we don't need to be perceived as the invading aliens.”

“Fine. I'll get to work on that and you can check our supplies.”

~0i0~

Vala couldn't figure out what was wrong with the cloak and that had her growing more and more disgruntled. 

Daniel chose to spend time away telling himself he needed to check out the area, but truthfully, he knew he mostly wanted some time to clear his head full of confusion about Vala.

Then, after three days of hiking in different directions, Daniel spotted smoke not too far off. 

He decided to take the grueling hike up the mountain for a better view. And a curious Vala decided to tag along. Both took out their monoculars, studied the area and discovered a village no more then a few clicks away from where the Tel'tac had landed. 

Vala leaned forward as if it would bring her closer. “Hmm, looks rather sparse.” 

“Right.” Daniel agreed. “There seems to be some thatched like huts. A central fire pit. Pretty much your basic early....”

“Don't.” Vala said, a bit strongly.

He turned to scowl at her. “What?”

“Don't lecture me on which time period, histories, what mythological or astrological events or languages are most likely!”

“Fine!” He stood, jammed the monoculars in his jacket and started down the mountain. He stopped after only a few steps and looked back. Vala followed, mouth set firm and eyes looking anywhere but at him.

Tension reigned as they exchanged a few words about there predicament agreeing they needed to hide the Tel'tac, somehow.

Vala explained they had power enough, just not anything that would get them out of the gravity and into space. Adding that, sadly, there wasn't any hyperdrive anyway. She suggested moving it into the large overhang under the mountain until she figured out what was wrong with the cloak.

Daniel insisted there was no way into the overhang because of the stand of trees that stood in front, leaving little room.

But, no. She took that ship over the trees, straight up, and backed it straight down, slowly leveled it while inching back into the opening under the mountain.

God, I love her, he thought surprising himself. Unable to stop a grin, he looked at her. “You never cease to amaze me.”

“It's nothing. Really. Now. Mmm. How long do you think it will take before they realize we're MIA?” She asked as she shut down the ship.

“Not much A, more like M.I.S.” He said, laughing.

“I don't know that one.” She sighed with disappointment. “I'll never learn it all, will I?”

“I made that one up. Missing in Space.”

“Oh! That's not fair!” Vala shot him a glare, and took out towards the cargo hold.

“Don't get mad! I was... Vala!”

She'd shut the heavy door in his face.

“It was a joke! I will never, ever figure you out!” He yelled, frustrated.

“I'm retracting my previous statement about Harry!”

Now he stood just outside the metal door. “Of course! I think the big square ring is the one you should pick. It cost the most!”

“Perfect!”

All grew quiet. 

Leaning his forehead against the door Daniel lightly tapped with one knuckle.

“What?” Vala called softly.

“I'm sorry.”

The door slid open. “I know. Me too. I'm feeling a bit wonko.” She held up a pack of cookies. “This will help.”

Laughing, he took one, then unexpectedly, he pulled her into a hug.

Face buried in his chest she mumbled. “I think we need a real vacation. Where we can't crash on some distant planet. Or have bad guys chasing us. Or where we argue. Just you and me. We have issues, darling.”

“Sure. We need to plan that.”

Again, they quieted as Daniel held her, and Vala snaked her arms around his waist. They stood silent, hugging.

Resting his chin on the top of her head Daniel spoke, softly. “We need to set up a camp.”

“Why, we can live in here in the ship.” Vala sighed, dreamily.

“I think... I think we need to spy on the village. I think we need to set up a hut like how they live. Mimic how they dress. We have no idea how long we'll be here. It would be safer. That is, if they don't have blue skin and squiggly antenna.”

“Like on Star Trek?”

“Sure. I guess.” He wasn't ready to let her go, but he did relax his hold on her. “I'll hike out and do a little recon closer to the village. Would you try again, see if you can get the cloak working?”

She let him go, pulled back, looked him in the eyes, then she smiled, nodded and turned away, walking towards the panel. “Go. Be careful.” She didn't look back at him. Just closed her eyes, and thought, Oh, gods, I'm in love with Daniel. I've gone way past wonko.

~0i0~TBC


	3. Chapter 3

~0i0~

“You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not.”   
― Jodi Picoult, My Sister's Keeper

~0i0~

Journal open and pen in hand Daniel watched the village, intermittently drawing and taking notes. It took determination to not let his mind wander. To block the urge to think of her. To worry. Was she safe? Of course she was safe, she was Vala Mal Doran! 

He would shake his head to chase away the thoughts.

His efforts to focus on some fleeting, yet familiar traits he saw in the people were constantly commandeered by all things Vala.

He'd been gone for nearly six hours and had half the amount of notes he should have. His drawings were quick and not very detailed. As much as he wanted to get a better look, he dared not move closer. Not yet.

As the sun grew lower, he packed up his gear and trudged back quickening his steps when he drew closer. Why? He asked himself. He knew, of course. Things between them had changed. Still rocky. Still argumentative. But certainly changed. Again, he confessed, out loud this time, as he traversed the rocky terrain, “Damn, Yep, I know the signs. I'm in love with her. Now what? Talk to her? Talk about us? As in us as an us? I have to, and that's what I'm going to do, no matter what! I'm going to tell her I love her. Or at the very least tell her I really like her. A lot.”

~0i0~

Vala, like some car garage mechanic, was on her back under the control deck. She cursed, using every Goa'uld, English and a few obscure languages she'd picked up over the years. She couldn't concentrate. All she could do was pull out parts, forget what she was doing and lay there thinking about being in Daniel's arms. This, she thought aggravated, could be a problem. She was sure to get hurt if she didn't squelch her feelings. It was all so confusing! He wanted to talk about them. As in how they were friends and probably how she should act like a friend. He cares, like a friend. Most likely he was tired of her looking at him as if he was something more. The friends speech. She didn't want to hear it! She'd put him off until they were back on base. It was safer that way. 

Holding a crystal in one hand and a probe in the other she stalled. He had said he cared for her. He'd said they would plan a vacation together. He'd held her close, hugging her. Well, he was a friend. That's all.

Slamming the crystal into a place it wasn't made for, she continued her cursing. Suddenly the boards above her head lit up, that subtle, familiar whine reached her ears and the ship's power flickered for a mere second.

Scooting out, Vala stood. Slapping at her shirt and pants she sent a cloud of dust up then checked the controls confirming that the cloak was working. 

Daniel's voice called over the radio. “Vala? Either you left me behind or you fixed it. Can you open the hatch so I can find my way in?”

She scurried to the lock and opened the hatch. 

“Hi.” His grin was electric. 

“Hey, did you miss me?”

“I did.” Moving past her he sat down and pulled off his boots before looking up and staring at her standing there looking confused, shirt twisted and dust bunnies sprinkled through her dark tussled hair.

Knowing he meant nothing by the remark, Vala took a step closer. “What has you looking so excited and happy? Did you find a tribe from some Mezio Paleotic ostodontokeratic stoned iron age?” When his grin grew wider her brows dove in consternation. “See, I listen to your boring lectures.”

“Mezio?”

“Um hmm.”

“Paleotic?”

“Yep.”

“Stoned iron age?”

“Right. Oh, wait! Did I get the Osteodonto thingie wrong?”

Shucking out of his jacket, Daniel tossed it aside. “That's the only one you got right. But no. That's not what is making me, well, seem... excited.”

“Then, what?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“I've been thinking....”

“Oh? About....”

“You.”

Completely taken aback, Vala Mal Doran stuttered, “I... I... I... I mean, that, that, that is to say, I'm... I'mmmmm... er... I'm fine. Really. Though. Actually. I think, er, think I... I... have a sore spot. From our tumble. Here.” Looking down she pointed one finger just below her left hipbone. “Of course, I can walk, so not broken. Not that I'm... I mean I'm not trying to, you know. Be... well, innocuous... no that's totally wrong, innuendo-ish. No, certainly not that, Daniel. Though it is rather sore. No doubt it's not very serious. Oh! Not that you aren't serious. I'm hoping you are serious and in a way... Do you mean that you are thinking that, because of me, you are excitedly irritated, annoyed, in your thoughts. About me?”

“No, of course not!” Irritation colored his comment as his voice rose. “And why didn't you tell me you were hurt!”

“Well, because.” She shrugged. “Why are you so grouchy?”

“I'm not.” He snapped out. “I'm not.” He said again, calmly. He stood and approached.

Vala held both arms out towards him, hands up. “Ew, you need a shower, darling.”

“A shower? You want to talk about a shower. Now? Really?”

“Yes. Then we can talk. About my bruise.”

How the hell did I let her highjack my planned conversation with talk of a bruise and a shower? She's a damn thief! Daniel shook his head. “Okay. Fine. Please tell me you somehow upgraded a Tel'tac with a shower, and nobody told me. Because if you think I'm going to wait until....”

“Of course I did. It's in the room with the potty, in the bay, silly. I just used the unit from a little camper that Harry has. I forgot to tell him I pinched it, er, borrowed it. But he did tell me I could borrow the camper anytime. He's so weird. I don't know why I even went out with him. I guess I'm getting desperate. Those baby making eggs of mine will shrivel up sooner or later. Well, anyway it was easy to install, easy for Siler, and the amazing thing is he, that is Siler, didn't even get one tiny scratch. He put the whole thing in without any accidents.”

Staring aghast, Daniel concentrated on baby making eggs as the words ricocheted around in his head for a few seconds. Then, with a sigh of surrender he stuffed his hands in his pockets and shuffled off towards the aforementioned room with the potty, muttering, “I wonder how we all survived before you came along.”

Shoulders high, grin large, and eyes wide open, Vala affirmed, “I know, right?” 

~0i0~

Still amazed by the fact she'd installed a shower, Daniel lathered up, took the hand held shower head and reveled in the hot water cascading over his soaped head and shoulders.

The banging on the door startled him and he dropped the shower head. “What!”

“One of your perimeter alarms is going off.” Vala yelled.

Bursting out of the small room, securing a towel around his waist and with suds and water dripping, Daniel rushed to the control deck. “Wow,” he said.

“That's what I was thinking.” Vala's gaze scanned his back, admiringly.

“I need to get dressed and check out what's going on. See who and why someone or more than one is headed this way.” Daniel turned to find Vala grinning. “What?” he asked. He watched as her gaze dropped downward and took a quick self inventory finding the towel riding extremely low. “Oh. Sorry.” Grabbing a handful of the towel he hoisted it up. “I'm going in the back to get dressed.”

~0i0~

Grateful he was in camo, Daniel skulked around the wooded area watching as two men guided a group of women with baskets and bundles, babies swaddled, a few complaining fowl and older children trotting along towards a cave not far from where the Tel'tac sat inside the overhang. 

He could hear them speaking but was too far to pick out any language. The men held spears and kept looking at the sky. Curious, Daniel would look up each time but found nothing unusual. But they sure seemed nervous. 

Eventually they entered the cave and Daniel waited, watching. He pulled out his journal and wrote some notes, penciling a few pictures of the people and their clothing and weapons. Hearing the approach of more villagers, he put his journal aside. 

What apparently was the remainder of the men from the village hurried towards the cave at a fast pace with packs and liters with supplies hauled along, followed by teen boys tugging a few farm animals. They too kept eyeing the sky. 

Daniel suddenly realized what was happening! He jumped up and ran for the Tel'tac. The sun was setting fast and suddenly the light of thousands of meteors raced not so far over his head. He all but dove into the shelter and jumped in through the open hatch. “Son of a bitch!” He yelled.

“What is it? What's going....” a barrage of explosions shooting debris and fire right in front of the opening cut off Vala's exclamation. 

Several of the trees close to the opening were split like toothpicks. 

Daniel pulled Vala away from the view screen holding tight to her arm and headed to the cargo bay.

“Daniel, what is it?”

“The damn meteors!” Palming the controls he shut blast the door. “What we rode in on obviously was the introduction to the actual event!”

Vala looked distraught. “Those people! They'll be killed!”

Seeing her concern he pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. “They all made it to the cave.”

“What cave?” She mumbled against his shirt.

“There's a cave not far from the entrance to the overhang. The entire village made it there. There's no more than fifteen, maybe twenty. They knew it was coming. I should have recognized the signs. They've been preparing.”

“So we're stuck in here?” Vala looked around at the crates that took up the center of the cargo bay. “Now what?” Turning to Daniel she glared as if the whole thing was his fault.

Sitting on a low crate he smiled. “Time to talk.”

“Talk! Talk? I don't want to talk!”

The typical Daniel sigh escaped him – a combination of frustration, consternation, and confusion. “Why?' he asked. “What are you afraid of?”

Turning away from him she said, “I'm not.”

“You have that look, Vala. What's going on? Talk to me.”

“You can't even see my 'look' so why are you determined to make me unhappy?”

“Un... unhappy?” Daniel stood. “I didn't know that talking about my feelings for you would....” His voice held a strong dose of irritation.

“Well,” she interrupted, “feelings, like friends and co-workers?”

“Nooo... will you please listen?” 

“All I hear, Daniel, is this planet being pelted by large hot rocks! We're going to go the way of the dinosaurs of your planet!”

He glared. “We have plenty of life support!”

“Oh, great! We can live out our lives inside a Tel'tac until all our supplies are all used up!” 

Daniel removed his glassed and stuffed them in a pocket, rubbed his eyes, then looked at her. “I need to say something.”

“Fine. But the ship is rocking and too close to the opening!”

Daniel agreed giving up yet again. “Okay, fine. Let's pack up and move deeper into the cavern.”

“Guns. Extra ammo and M and M's.” Vala exclaimed.

“Maybe a MRE or two.” Daniel added.

“And a pillow.” She said.

“The usual.” He confirmed and grinned. 

The two dispersed, packed up, left the Tel'tac and made their way further into the cavern.

Keeping the lights on their weapons low, they moved slowly.

“It's getting bigger and higher, isn't it?” Vala whispered, solemnly.

“It's a cave.” He said with a hint of humor.

“I know. I wonder how far back it goes?”

Turning the light on her Daniel blurted out, “What would you say if I told you,” he took a deep breath, “that I love you?” 

As though a wave crashed across her face washing away all expression, Vala's countenance went totally blank. Her eyes seemed to be locked on his throat as if she couldn't look him in the eyes.

 

~0i0~ TBC


	4. Chapter 4

~0i0~

“My wish is that you may be loved to the point of madness.”   
― André Breton

~0i0~

The dark and stillness of the cave seemed to close in on them as they stalled in place after Daniel's declaration of love. 

Shouldering his gun, the light shot upwards illuminating the couple in an eerie circle of light. With a sinking feeling he swallowed, gathered what courage he could muster and rushed his words out, “Vala, you don't have to love me, I understand....”

“Shut up, Daniel.” Her words were soft and sweet, and came as her lips pressed against his throat. “Give me time to answer,” she said in between moist kisses that traveled upwards, finally coming to rest just to the edge of his bottom lip.

“I'll do whatever it takes to be with you Vala.” He ducked his head to bring her kiss home. 

“Wait.” She murmured stepping away.

Dropping the duffel he carried, Daniel demanded, “Vala! Do you or don't you love me?”

“Well, you see....”

He interrupted not wanting to hear more, “Answer me this, do you want to make love, have sex with me?” He knew he'd lost his mind, but he was determined to figure out just what she wanted. And willing to forego what he wanted.

Moving forward Vala didn't answer, only shinned her light into the vacuous space. 

Following close behind he continued his deluge of inquisition. “So, the flirting and all? It's because you wanted to have sex with me?”

Spinning around she blinded him with the light on her weapon. “Well, of course it is!”

His hand shot up to block the brightness from his face. “Okay.” He said much calmer than he felt. “You are not in love with me, but you want to have sex with me. Fine. I can deal with that. Sex it is!”

Again she turned her back to him, pointed her light ahead and continued to walk. “I can't.”

“What!”

“I can't have sex with you.” She said matter-of-factly.

Baffled, Daniel stopped and stared at her back as she moved ahead. “Beee... cause?”

Vala stopped, dropped her chin downwards and sighed despondently and loudly.

Walking up behind her he placed a hand on her shoulder. “It's okay. You don't have to... I... I'm sorry. I thought....”

Placing a hand over his, she spoke gently. “I'm not on birth control. I want you so very, very much. Daniel, I'm crazy in love with you.”

“Oh. Oh! Really?” Slipping his arm fully around her front he pulled her against him. “Crazy in love, eh?”

“Um hum.”

“So all this craziness was to keep me from ravishing you - because we're stuck here and to avoid having little Daniels and Valas coming into this madness?” He drew a steadying breath. “You're absolutely sure you can't get the hyperdrive working in the Tel'tac? So we can go home where I can ravish you, and you can ravish me?”

“Yes to the first part and I'm positive about the ship... unless....”

“Unless what?” he asked hopefully.

“Unless we find another ship I can salvage parts from.” Suddenly she stiffened. “What was that?”

“What?” Alert, he listened closely.

“Chanting, Daniel. I hear chanting. I hear Jaffa chanting!”

“Jaffa! Damn I'm slipping, of course!” Letting her go, he moved ahead cautiously, speaking low, “It's coming from back there.” He pointed even though he knew she probably didn't see it.

“In the dark and scary and large and unexplored cavity?”

“Yeah. You have your M and M's so let's go check it out. They had to get here somehow.”

“Probably dumped here by some System Lord. And also stuck here. Let's walk into the midst of a band of renegade Jaffa, who apparently from what you've said, have been here for quite some time. Most likely unaware of the demise of the Goa'uld. Still with symbiotes. And, besides they'll eat my M and M's. So, yes, darling, let's go meet them, that's a great idea!” She marched off, passing him.

“My god I love you!” He said and followed her.

Vala turned and walked backwards, grinning, shielding her eyes from his light. “I know. But I love you more.”

“Not likely.” Daniel turned the light on his P90 off and within seconds put on the lower beam of his flashlight, whirling it about to indicate that Vala turn forward.

“Yes. Because, darling, I've been in love longer than you.”

“Nope. Now move back. I'll take point.”

“Oh gods, you're not going all protective on me just because you want to have sex with me, are you?” She complained while she did as he asked.

“Absolutely.”

“Well, you'll get us both fired with that attitude.” She snapped out, then stuck her tongue out at his back.

“We'd actually have to get back to get fired!” He grouched.

“Hmph! We'll probably get killed anyway!”

“So, no worries. And keep quiet, will you?”

Silence followed. 

~0i0~

Daniel cautiously rounded a corner and halted signaling for Vala to stop. Firelight from multiple fires flickered around an enormous open area. Shadows danced on the cave walls. And something glistened intermittently when the light moved across it.

Gaze locked on the spot he watched carefully for a few more passes. Stifling a gasp Daniel began pushing Vala back moving with her until they were far behind the corner.

“If,” he said in a whisper, flashlight illuminating the small space where they stood, “we dumped some of the cargo can we get eleven adults, six kids and three babies in the Tel'tac?”

Vala's brows dove in confusion at the same time she nodded. “Of course, it's carried troops, for heaven's sakes. You know like those Saw-deans in the can that Mitchell always talks about.”

“Sar... never mind. I think I might have just found a place you can procure some parts.”

“What?” She said loudly.

His hand covered her mouth. “Shh. There's a Tel'tac back there. Probably flew it in and kept going. I figure some fifteen, twenty years ago. I think those trees were planted then. The ship's battered, almost to pieces. It's hidden. They must have ran, escaped from some Goa'uld.” 

Thinking about the space she and Daniel had just crossed she nodded. “Could have flown it in.” Vala mumbled around his hand.

Removing his hand he cupped her neck and laid his forehead against hers. “Let's hope it fared better mechanically than ours. This planet is doomed, a few more months, maybe a few years and the mother of a meteor is going decimate the planet or send it out into the cosmos in pieces. We both know that.”

“Alright, Daniel. We would have to be ready to get off the planet and past this atmosphere shortly after the tail passes in order to escape being pulled back into it. But before we go in there to sell our plan, kiss me.”

“Now? Here?” 

“Yes.”

“Don't you think we're jumping the gun?”

“Is that like the Tau'ri chicken before the egg thingie?”

“Sort of.”

“We're only going to kiss, not add a baby to the list, Daniel.”

He didn't bother replying, instead he took her mouth in a heart stopping kiss. 

“Ready?” He asked mouth still lingering near hers.

“I'm not sure I can walk.” She laughed lightly.

As one they turned and found themselves face to face with six Jaffa, hand tooled spears pointed.

“Hello,” Vala said, “we're peaceful explorers who crashed on your lovely, yet doomed planet. The Tau'ri wiped out the Goa'uld System Lords. The Asgard have self extinguished themselves. The Tok'ra have perfected separating Goa'uld from host and most importantly, there is a way to eliminate the symbiote from Jaffa with a 100% survival rate. Oh! And the free Jaffa have taken over Dakara. Is your hyperdrive salvageable?”

~0i0~

At spear point Vala and Daniel were escorted into the inner circle of the Jaffa who had sought shelter deep into the cave. 

“We don't have time to convince you. We have to see if your hyperdrive is intact, repair ours. Then we have little time to get everyone into the ship and get out of here. You have to trust us.” Daniel pleaded, looking from man to man. “You know it's getting worse. Help us and we can all have a chance at survival.”

Daniel recounted a bit of Teal'c's story and the struggle of the free Jaffa. At one point, a few children wandered into the circle, curious. When the Jaffa remained unconvinced Daniel nodded towards the children. “They deserve a chance at survival and freedom.”

The Jaffa spoke Goa'uld amongst themselves unaware both Daniel and Vala could understand every word. The two kept from reacting as the group discussed whether or not to trust these two strangers with their wild tales. They each recounted that there was no alternative and since they outnumbered their supposed rescuers they were ready to get their families off this planet.

“Your children deserve to be a part of the new world.” Vala said in Goa'uld. “I know you can detect the Naquadah in my blood. I was a host, freed and I joined the Tau'ri to fight the Goa'uld. The Goa'uld are gone. All of the System Lords. Please. We have to hurry.” 

As one, the Jaffa all stood, the leader, Mon'tu called out to his people to begin packing up and to hurry. “Take them to your ship, they can help prepare.” He told Daniel. Mon'tu motioned for two of his men to follow Daniel. Then he looked at Vala. “Come, we will pull the needed items for your ship.” 

Daniel and Vala exchanged a nod before separating. 

~0i0~

The ship had suffered serious damage, but mostly to the hull, with numerous breaches. She wondered how they made it through the planet's atmosphere.

The Jaffa leader fired questions at Vala all the while assisting her in removing every crystal and part that remained viable and handing them off to the three Jaffa who stood silently watching. 

Vala, in turn, answered his questions giving him a more detailed version of her earlier statement. All of the men seemed dubious so she launched into Teal'c's story, embellishing here and there for dramatic effect.

That seemed to do the trick. They stripped the ship in record time and hustled to meet up with the rest.

~0i0~

Once the repairs were completed they all waited expectantly for the barrage to stop. 

Tension could be felt as the Jaffa eyed the Tau'ri weapons. Children became restless. The women eyed Vala suspiciously.

“You have the mark of Moloc. Do you know of Ishta?” Vala asked one of the women who nodded, still wary. “Ishta lead the Hak'tel resistance and was involved in the death of Moloc. She is a friend of the Tau'ri.”

When she got no response other then the lift of a brow Vala pulled out a pack of cookies and offered one but the woman looked away. Popping a cookie in her mouth, Vala moaned in pleasure and tried again. 

This time the woman took one and nibbled a bit, her expression immediately changed. “Mi'ka,” she said. 

Vala looked at the pack of cookies. “Cookie? That's not....”

Mi'ka pointed to herself and both women laughed.

“I'm Vala.” Splitting open the package she passed out cookies and relaxed.

“Vala, we're heading out to make sure all is quiet. You might wanna get up here and fire it up.” Daniel yelled as he and Mon'tu headed out.

''On my way!”

~0i0~ TBC


	5. Chapter 5

~0i0~

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach ~ Elizabeth Barrett Browning

~0I0~

 

Vala waved goodbye to their passengers, shut the hatch and turned to Daniel. “So, what did the SGC say?” 

“Glad you're alive. What the hell happened? Bring the Tel'tac home and don't Gate back from Dakara – we need that ship.”

“Not very exciting. So. Mitchell and Teal'c?” 

“Teal'c was in session and couldn't leave. Mitchell was already gone, Sam picked him up and they're hunting for us.”

“Okay, so everybody is fine.” She hit the controls and the Tel'tac blasted into space throwing Daniel back against his seat. 

“What the hell!”

“I'm in a hurry, sit tight! We're going home, doing the med check, the mission gone wrong report and then, darling, we are going to....”

Daniel palmed a button on the console, bringing the ship out of hyperspace. Reaching across her and ignoring her protests, he quickly manipulated the autopilot.

Her head jerked towards him and her eyes squinted. “What are you doing?”

“Yes. We're going home.” He said with his best lecture voice. “We need to talk about our future. I have to know.”

Vala sighed. “Fine.” Then she shocked him by pulling her tee shirt off over her head, whipped her belt off and with the grace of a charging Rhino hopped the space between them and straddled his hips. “I love you. Strange I know. I mean, how did that happen? And even more wonko? You love me. I'm amazed that that happened! So talk about our future, darling. Because,” She wiggled deeper into his lap. “I'm listening.”

Daniel grinned, reached and undid her BDU pants, ran his hands under the waistband and around to grasp her six, then laughed out loud at her shocked gasp. “This is a big part of our future, I think that's obvious.” He took a firm hold of the soft skin of her hips jerking her forward. 

Recovering from his uncharacteristic actions, Vala removed his glasses, carefully placing them on the console, ran her hands through his hair, and kissed his eyes, one at a time. “You do realize that the last time you took your lovely blue eyes off of the controls we crashed.”

She arched when he ran his hands up under her camisole, across her back. “Daniel.” She breathed his name like a prayer. “Now? We can't.”

“Oh? Backing down, are you? Not very Mal Doranish. I thought you wanted this. Baby time clock and all. I'd say,” He told her as his hands started lifting the edge of her chamise, “that....”

“Jacks... there?... stay... we're...” Mitchell's garbled message seemed to hiss from the comm before the words were eaten by sizzling static.

Vala flinched, yanking at her top and looking guilty. “What?”

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Daniel leaned forward and hit the comm. “Come again?”

What came back sounded even more distorted. 

“Mitchell, you're not coming through. Come again.”

“Rendezvous... six. Wai... de-cloak in about ... coordinates... dock the... we're behind you....”

“Six? On our six? Six minutes? Six hours? Days, weeks? Mitchell?” Daniel let go of Vala. “Mitchell!”

“Well, darling,” Vala said as she climbed off him and back to her seat, redoing her pants and slipping her tee shirt back on, “that's a mood killer.”

Leaving his chair Daniel headed towards the cargo bay. “See if you can reach Mitchell and get a clear message.”

Confused, she watched him retreat. “Where are you going?”

“To take a cold shower.”

With a huge grin Vala fluffed her hair, spun around and began to attempt to find Mitchell.

~0i0~

“Any luck?” Daniel, barefoot and in BDU pants asked while he toweled his hair.

Looking over her shoulder, Vala nearly gasped at the sight of Daniel, shirtless and grinning. “Ah, ah, ahm... no. Not yet.” She turned fully and just stared.

Wrapping the towel around his neck he moved close to her, then realizing that wasn't a good idea he backed up a step. 

Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly. “Mmm, you smell wonderful.”

“You could have brought something a little less... girly.”

“Well, Sandalwood is, I goggled it. Just in case.” She couldn't stop from touching his chest. Pulling her hand away quickly Vala cleared her throat. “Anyway. Get dressed... please. I can't think with you looking all sexy. You can sit here and fiddle with the comm while I try to boost our signal. We're past the six minutes, so I suppose we have six hours. I think we need to make sure.” She waggled her brows and pointed towards the cargo bay. “Go put on more clothes. We wouldn't want to get transported locked in a compromising position.”

“This is crazy!” Daniel grouched and with hands in pockets headed towards the back.

~0i0~

“Try it again.” Vala called from where her head was half buried in a panel of wires and gears.

“Mitchell? Do you read me?” Daniel worked the comm hoping for better results.

Nothing came back.

“Darling, why do you all say read me when in fact it is hear me?”

“It means do you hear and understand.” He came to stand over her, looking down with a thoughtful expression. “Why do you love me?”

She popped out, peering at him over the open panel. First she shrugged, unsure. When he scowled, Vala grinned. “Alright, I think it was the way you dug at me, forcing me to see myself and, I love you because of who you are. How you work. How you respond to danger. Including danger of falling in love with me. There are so many reasons. So much to say, and I find that being close to you steals my reasoning. Like a magnet, you draw me in. Sometimes, I think I love you because, well, I find you sexy and irresistible.” Biting her bottom lip, Vala let her gaze drift to his lips, then looked up again. “And why do you love me?”

Squatting down, Daniel stared silent for a moment. “You make me want to be happy. You excite me. And you make me look at my life. I find you intoxicating. But really, it's because of who you are. I'm crazy about you. And when I realized that I might lose you, well, I couldn't let that happen. I can't believe I waited so long.” His gaze wavered a moment. “Actually I suppose it took me a while to fall in love with you. Or, maybe it was the moment I met you. I only know that now, now I'm so in love it feels like my life suddenly has new meaning.”

Amazed by his words, Vala sat back on her heels and sighed in wonder. “We are a pair, aren't we?”

“Yes. We are.” Leaning in, Daniel kissed her softly. “A pair.”

Vala wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with ardor. 

Responding in kind, he pulled her closer, dropping down to his knees, hands running up under her tee shirt to pull it off. He had to break the kiss, groaning with disappointment until he tossed her shirt away and reconnected with her mouth as he maneuvered to get a hold of her chemise. 

Vala, moaned. Hands splayed on either side of his ribs she pushed his tee shirt upwards, wrestling to get his arms loose then leaving it around his neck as the kiss deepened. 

Gently he pushed her to her back and leaned over her at the same time he released his shirt. Their mouths melded while hands roamed. With effort Daniel pulled away, sat back and discarded his boots, then his socks. Taking his time, he unlaced her boots and pulled her socks off. Raising a brow he slowly removed her chemise, tossing it over the panel, gaze traveling from the delightful sight of her perfect breasts, up to her mouth and finally coming to land on her half closed eyes.

Their gazes locked. Both smiled.

Vala reached and undid the first button on his pants.

“Vala? Jackson? Do you read me?”

The sound of Mitchell's voice over the comm had Vala shooting upwards, her knee connecting with Daniel's nose. 

“Son of a bitch!” Daniel yelped, blood spurting from his nostril.

Taking off to the controls, Vala stopped at the console staring at it in shock. Finally she hit the comm, then put a hand over each breast as if Mitchell could see her. “What? I mean, here, I mean, we were just, where are you?”

“Where are you? We keep getting a ping but you're still cloaked.” Mitchell answered then added, “Are your rings active?”

Head lifting ever so slowly, Vala peered out the view screen and saw the large ship overhead. She backed up, hands still clasped tightly over her breasts.

Daniel tossed her tee shirt to her, as he reached over and hit the comm. “Hey, give us a minute, we, er, we've been working on the cloak, rings we're not so sure about, give us a minute.” He turned to Vala shaking his head, one hand over his bleeding nose. 

“Oh, you're bleeding!”

“Yeah. Get dressed. Hurry.”

Once they pulled themselves together Daniel took a deep breath, then laughed. “God, this is crazy. I'm sorry. I know you said...” he threw his hands up in frustration, “that we needed to wait. I shouldn't have....”

“Me too. It just got out of hand. Or in hand if you think about it.” She grinned, lifting a dark eyebrow.

Casting a broad smile her way, he asked, “Ready?” 

“I'm not sure. Are we ready?” Vala said just above a whisper.

“What 'are we ready' are you referring to?”

“Ready for us, darling. Together. I mean, won't it be complicated?”

“Very. How do you feel about marriage?” 

“As long as it's forever. As long it is with you, well, then, I'm all about it!”

Pulling her close Daniel kissed her roughly. 

When he let her go, Vala sighed happily. “Well, that's settled.”

“So, are we ready now?”

She nodded, reached back, turned the cloak off, and activated the rings. 

Side by side Vala and Daniel stood and watched as Sam and Mitchell appeared through the rings.

~0i0~

Mitchell grinned wide. “Well, again you two manage to survive and thrive. Glad to see you both.” He stopped halfway into the cockpit as his gaze landed on four boots and four socks dotting the floor.

Sam on the other hand stayed back her eyes on the bare feet of the couple who remained standing at the console. 

Open mouthed Vala followed Mitchell's gaze and spotted her and Daniel's frantically discarded footwear.

As for Daniel his look dropped from Sam to Vala's naked toes. “Ah, er, ah, we, er, we, we got tired of boots and, and, in a bit of fun we, er, we decided to go barefoot. Yeah, barefoot.”

Sam watched as Vala lifted her lowered eyes upwards. With an almost imperceptible tick of her head Sam indicated for Vala to follow the direction towards the open panel where Vala's chemise lay limp and forgotten across the top.

Eyes wide Vala dashed, snatched and then stuffed the undergarment into her jacket which she closed, buttoned and folder her arms across. She was not about to look Sam in the eyes. 

Mitchell studied Daniel a moment. “Man, what the hell happened to you?”

“Oh, this?” Daniel gently touched his nose, then grimaced. “Vala hit me.” He said with as much annoyance as he could fake.

“I shoulda known. Damn. Can't you two stop mucking around long enough to get your shoes on!?” 

Daniel and Vala exchanged a quick look before shrugging in unison. 

“Fine. Let's get you two home.” 

~0i0~

Daniel paced the space between his quarters and Vala's. It was nearly midnight, but they had gotten back hours ago. 

Shortly after Sam dropped off Daniel, Vala and Mitchell, Teal'c had popped in needing a short respite from the long Jaffa sessions. 

Once through with his med check, and after stopping off to take care of one small thing, it'd been hard to break away from the buddy get together with Mitchell and Teal'c but Daniel feigned exhausted to eke out some time to hopefully meet up with Vala.

Vala was still not back from her post mission medical check-up. Dr. Lam, off on vacation, had left a small staff with only two physicians doing twelve hour shifts on duty. 

Daniel looked down the hall then at his watch.

They would be stuck on base tonight because Landry cancelled the debriefing until 0700 tomorrow. It was if fate was against them.

He stopped pacing, stuck his hands in his pockets, dropped his chin and sighed. Eyes closed and mind full of images of Vala on his lap in the Tel'tac he didn't hear her approach.

“Change your mind, darling?” Vala asked seriously as she came to stand in front of him.

Eyes popping open Daniel grinned. “Nope. Just waiting. You're finally here. How'd your medical go?”

“Perfect.”

“Yeah, that you are.”

“So romantic. Where have you been hiding all that?” She laid a hand on his chest and fiddled with his shirt button.

Keeping his hands buried deep so as to not snatch her up, Daniel shrugged. “What took so long?”

“I needed to stop by Harry's quarters.”

“Ah, oh, er.... why?”

Frowning, she said with a whisper. “I had to tell him that I loved someone else. But, oddly he said he knew.”

Daniel pursed his lips and nodded. 

Her hand raised to his cheek for just a moment then she blinked in surprise. “Darling, what happened? You have a bit of a black eye.”

Daniel sighed heavily. “I talked to Harry. I told him I was sorry I didn't tell him that I... that I loved you when he came in with those rings.”

“Oh?” Still confused Vala cocked her head to the side and waited.

“He said that was fine. He understood. He wished me luck, turned away and started to walk off. Then, well, he spun around and sucker punched me. Ya know, I deserved that.”

Vala frowned. “Hmm, he just told me he understood, but that he was sad. Well, all's well that ends well, right?”

Neither noticed Mitchell and Teal'c come up the hall.

“Geez, man,” Mitchell whispered, “look at them. Arguing again.”

“I am unsure they are arguing.”

“Hmph. Sure they are.” Mitchell mumbled and keyed his door. “'night, Teal'c.” 

Teal'c bowed as Mitchell's door closed. Looking down the hall he let a small smile grace his lips, locked his hands behind his back and watched as Daniel, standing face to face with Vala, took her face in his hands.

Turning away, Teal'c grinned and disappeared into his quarters.

Laying his forehead against hers, Daniel spoke. “I never expected to ever feel this way again. And, hell, I can't believe I'm going to do this... here.” 

“What?” Vala asked, breathless. “Do what?”

Unable to stop himself, Daniel kissed her wildly, pushing her back towards and against her door. His hands were frantic on her body. His kiss a prelude to what was to come. “Key, key, key”, he mumbled against her mouth.

“Key? Oh! Key!” It was hard for her to stop running her hands all over him, but Vala searched her pockets and found the key. Another moment passed as they grapple to swipe the key, all the while trying to hold the passion in the kiss.

“Daniel, my love. I... I can't believe you... me.. that we are going to... now. Here. Really? What? What are we doing?”

Finally the door opened and they tumbled in. “Vala,” Daniel breathed out with what little control he could rally, “Let's make babies.”

~END


End file.
